Final Say
by KrazyKat001
Summary: A Halloween fic I been writing fro several years. There was a Halloween Ball at Capsule Corps. All the lights shattered. Z fighters knocked out cold. All the DBZ gang woke in the cold, sterile room where two masked figures greets them. The superior figure spoke, "You have been judged for your inhumanity. We, victims, have the final say!" Torture, angst, yaoi, character death.


**Final Say**

**By: KrazyKat001**

This fic was inspired by a horror flick called "Final." Okay, truthfully, the movie sucks big time but, for whatever reason, I was hugely inspired by it. This is not a parody to the film. I wrote this fic for Halloween several years ago but I never really, truly finish it until now. Hope y'all like it.

Warning: Very, very dark. Lots of angst. Yaoi (male x male) and some incest. Expect torture and death. Don't like, don't read, don't sue.

Alternate Universe: Happens after the Buu's series, GT never happened, Gohan and Videl are still teenagers in their final year of high school, Goten and Trunks are teenagers – both around 16. Goten is an exact replica of Goku but younger. I had never liked the GT version of Goten.

**Prologue**

Night settles in the sky. Few stars shine, ringing in its wake. Wind blows gently, the wind chimes resonate its crystal clear tunes through the deep, dark forest. Deeper inside the forest, where the trees gradually grew tall and mighty, and its bark reveals nothing but the shadow of its wisdom, and, deeper still, into the forest where the ancient trees reaches the sky, its branches bore the tiniest stars from heaven. Even the smallest of stars sings lightly, holding back nothing but love. One would feel a deep sense of serenity and everlasting peace.

But there is a dark force, far more sinister in which resides in that peaceful forest.

Deep into the dark, dark forest, there resides an enormous capsule warehouse compound with overgrown vines gnarling across the outer cracked wall. The spherical building appears to be abandoned. Its windows shattered, boarded with rotted woods, paints from the windowpanes wasted away through the decades lack of care.

_Clink__._

A noise clicks from inside. Aperating through the wall, there is a dark room, enshrouded in an unseemly, thick blackness. The clicking sounds of metal connecting with each other echoes loudly in the room. The metal glints as it moves in the dark.

_Clink. Clink-clink-clink_.

_Clink-clink. Clink. Clin-in-ink._

Fingers trailing across the long chains, its clicking sound echoes as it hits one another. A dark figure seems fascinated in his task.

_Clink-clink-clink. Clink-clink. Clink. Clin-in-ink._

The mysterious figure, whose identity is hidden within the thick darkness, walks away from the long rows of chains. He trails his hands over several objects on the polished table as he passes by.

A long, rusty iron bar. A polished mace which never seems more menacing than before. A long, sharpened Arabian dagger. Containers of unknown chemical substances all lined up perfectly, all in various sizes. Handgun, rifles, BB gun, and stun gun all carefully laid out next to each other. Lastly, but not the least, a leather roll of Russian needles.

The figure smirks at the sight, laughing darkly.

'_Never thought I'd see this day arrives. I will finally see to my revenge. Preparations are in order… heh, they'll all be here soon. Oh…so very soon.'_

The dark figure turns his attention from the table and heads into the next room. He walks over to the shattered make up mirror stand, his hand picks up the invitation letter from the desk where only a speck of moonlight escapes from a tiny hole in the wall.

**To a special guest,**

**You are invited to a _spectacular_ Halloween Ball of all time! Come and join us at the Capsule Corporations, hosted by none other than Bulma Briefs herself! Starting at 8pm, there will be food and games presented for entertainment along with a fabulous haunted tour around CC and that includes a lovely treasure hunt! Be sure to dress up for Halloween and remember: have lots of fun!**

**-President of Capsule Corporations,**

**Mr. & Mrs. Briefs**

The figure smirks malevolently. He sets the invitation down and snatches a dark material nearby.

'_No doubts everyone's going to be there. Heh. How very convenient. Everything is falling into place.'_

He slips the material over his face. He steps into the small, glowing moonlight. His face revealing a sinister mask of monstrosity.

'_For years, I became nothing but a practical joke in their eyes. Such infidelity! I despise them. I despise them all! I loathe them changing me, forming me into the person I hated altogether. But now… now I like it. This mask… this face!… this is who I am. Afterall, tonight…'_

The masked figure walks out the door.

'_Tonight is the night, I shall walk among them in their image. Darkness is on my side, this is my night. This is the night they witness my real nature, my true self. They shall face true terror. They shall fear me, their creation. Heh. Those simple-minded fools won't know what they've got coming… It will be a Halloween they'll __**never**__ forget!'_


End file.
